My HusbandNick Jonas
by xXMusicc To My EarsXx
Summary: My life as Nick Jonas' wife. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy!"Gracie-Ann Renea Jonas, my only child, yelled as she ran down

the stairs.

"Yes?"I asked as she hoped up onto the counter, taking a little bit of

work since she is only 3.

"When is dawddy, Uncle Joewy and Uncle Kevy coming home?"She asked as

she stole a cookie from the cookie jar.

"In about an hour or two."I said giving her a glass of milk.

"And are auntie's and cousy's coming over too?"She asked with a mouth

full of cookie.

"Yes darling. Now go wash up. Mommy is going to take a quick shower

then she will help you get ready."I said lifting her off the counter

then helping her turn on the shower. I walked into my bathroom, turning

on the hot water then letting all my clothes lip freely off of me. The

room filled with steam wuickly as I stepped into the hot shower, the

water completely waking me up. I lathered, rinsed and reapeted about 3

times, getting all the dirt and worry out of my hair. I did all I

needed to do, turning the water off and rinsing my hair before I

stepped out of the shower, toweling off then turning my straightner on

then walking into Gracie-Ann's room with a rode wrapped tightly around

my body.

"Mommy, can I straighten my hair like you?"She said messing with her

naturally curly hair, getting it from her father.

"Sure sweetie. Where what daddy bought you when he was in Ireland."I

said patting her butt as she ran to her closet, excited to see her dad.

I smiled before walking into our room, opening the closet and picking

out a pair of skinny jeans, a tank-top to go under my long sleeve shirt

with a pair of flat boots. I changed, pulling half my hair up so I

could straighten it. Gracie came running in with her Justice

sweat-pants and her long-sleeved shirt that her dad got from Ireland.

She pulled her hair like mine, sitting on the stool and turning so the

back of her head was facing me. I straightened all of her hair, giving

it some volume when I was done and pulling her bang back into a bump

with a Christmas ribon holding them back. I did my hair, pulling my

bangs back lower than hers with a green flower clip. I put a pair of

D.C shoes on her feet, giving her her pink fluffy jacket then putting

my jacket on, grabbing the potato salad we made the other day. We

walked to the black charger in the driveway, the cnow crunking

underneth our feet. I helped her in her car seat, buckling her in

without a problem then slid into the driver seat, turning the car on

and feeling the temperature difference almost immidietly. We drove the

short distance to the Jonas household, being greeted by my best friend

and sister by marriage, Danille. I hugged her as Gracie pushed by me to

go play with their only girl, Rosie. I smiled as they sat and played

with barbie dolls infront of the Christmas tree, laughing. Demi's baby

boy was sitting in his crib, ratteling his rattle and laughing as she

sat infront of him. I walked into the kitchen where Denise was, baking

her favorite cake flavor, chocolate.

"Hey mom."I said kissing her her cheek. She was the only mother I had

since my mom left me all alone after I got married and had a kid.

"Hey sweetie."She said wiping her forehead with her hand, getting flour

all over her.

"Here."I said wiping her head.

"Thanks. I can't wait to see Kevin. I miss him so much since he went on

the tour with the boys."She said putting the cake in the oven then

cleaning up, me going behind her and helping her.

"I know how you feel. Gracie misses her dad so much. So does Rosie and

Jake."I said sitting down with a cup of coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy is home!"Rosie and Gracie yelled at the same time. I walked into

the living room, Demi, Danille and I looked out the window as the boys

were getting out of the car. Gracie and Rosie ran out, Danille and I

ran after them, trying not to fall. Rosie jumped in Kevin's arms as he

kissed her and Gracie jumped into Nick's arms as Nick smiled and held

her close.

"Gracie! Get inside!"I yelled at her, smiling uncontrolably.

"But mommy!"She yelled jumping out of his arms.

"At least go get your jacket."I said as she ran inside. Nick had hat on

with a single red feather in the side, the same hat he wore 5 years ago

in his 'Bounce' music video, a pair of black skinny jeans on, a leather

jacket and a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. He smiled at me,

letting Rob get all his stuff as he walked up the pathway to me,

picking me up and spinning me around.

"Merry Christmas love."He said kissing me sweetly, a kiss that I longed

for 4 months.

"I missed you so much."I said wrapping my arms tightly around him.

"I missed you more than the stars miss the moon."He said using a cheesy

line, one of the many things I loved so much about him. We walked

inside hand-in-hand as Gracie ran up to Nick again, hugging him tight.

"I missed you daddy!"She yelled as she kissed his cheek the hugged his

neck.

"I missed you too babygirl."He said doing the airplane and making her

laugh. They sat down on the couch, Gracie in his lap and his arm around

me shoulder just like all the other couples with Jake firmly in Joe's

arms.

"Should we start singing now?"Kevin asked over to his brothers.

"Yes."Nick said smiling like he had been waiting for him to ask that.

They set up bar-stools, microphones and sat down, Joe with his all too

famous tamborine.

"Okay so we wanted to do a little acoustic set for you guys but first,

we all made little speach things so Kevin I think you wanted to go

first?"Kevin got situated in his chair then brought the microphone

closer.

"So this little speach thing as Joe described it is for my loving

family. I have great sister-in-laws who are all beautiful if you ask

me. I just wanted to start with the fact that I love my wife so much.

More than anything in the world and my babygirl is write up there with

her.. I love you guys so much and I'm more than glad and happy and all

that jazz to have you in my life. I don't know where I would be this

day without you guys. Before I cry anymore than I am, Joe take it

away."He said wiping his eyes as Danille and even Rosie teared up.

"OKay so how long ago was it when I met you? I think 6 years ago? We

married 2 years into our reltionship and I couldn't have asked for a

better wife and family. Alexis and I were friends from the first time

Demi introduced me to her. It was instant and I love her and my

brother's so much. I love touring wiht them, I love getting phone calls

and short messages from Demi and even Alexis when they would hang out.

Now I have to cut short because I am about to bawl my eyes so Nick, if

you make me cry like Alexis will, I am going to pummle you later."Joe

said wiping his eyes fiercly, getting all the old and new tears away.

"Okay so like always I'm last. I met Alexis the same time I met Demi

and from the start, I was inlove with her. We were friends for the

longest time then one day, when Joe and Demi wereout at the movies and

we were playing Wii Golf, yes I remember. That was the day I got the

girl of my dreams, the day Alexis said she would be my girlfriend also

the third happiest day of my life. Two years into our realtionship, we

married, me at 19 and you were 18. I remember going to Joe and saying

"Dude, I can finally ask her to marry me."And Joe, of course, said,

"Bro, go get your girl or I will."And Demi smacked the back of his

head. It was her birthday and I asked her at the winter carnival and

everything came naturally. Then, 8 months later, my babygirl was born.

Mine was by far the longest bro but anyway. I love you Alexis and I am

so glad that Demi introduced us and for that, I love you Demi and just

for loving my brother I love you Danille and of course Mom and

Dad."Nick said as he cried but didn't hold it back like his brothers

who were now bawling their eyes out.

"Kevin!"Danille said, tears streaming down her face with a smile.

"Joe!"Demi said as her voice cracked. I couldn't speak, I just ran up

to Nick, almost knocking him off his stool as I hugged him tightly.

"Baby, I love you too."I said kissing him.

"Can we get on with the show? I can't cry anymore."Joe whined as Demi

sat back down.

"Have fun."I said kissing his cheek then sat back down with Gracie who

was dozing off.

"The first song is Girl Of My Dreams."Joe said winking at Demi who

smiled and winked back.

_This Christmastime there's just one thing I want,_

_It tops it all it's better than eggnog._

_It's cold outside my boots are full of snow,_

_but I'm just hoping for some mistletoe, oh._

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,_

_You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me._

_You can take these boxes, tied up with string_

_'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams.. Yeahhhh_

_WOO!_

_Lights are goin' up it's Christmastime,_

_I just want that girl to mine,_

_My stockings full but I'm not satisfied, No, No, No_

_I'll just wiat until she's by my side, Yeah!_

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,_

_You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,_

_You can take these boxes, tied up with string,_

_'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams, Falalalala, _

_lalala_

_Falalala,_

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,_

_You can this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,_

_I would give it all, just to let you see,_

_That all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams._

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree_

_You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,_

_I would give it all, just to let you see_

_That all I want for Christmas is the girl of my... dreamsss..._

We all clapped and cheered, standing up with the boy took a quick

breath.

"The next song it Please Be Mine."Nick said with a gleam in his eye.

_Ohhhh..._

_They come and go,_

_But they don't know,_

_That you are my beautiful._

_I try to come,_

_Closer with you,_

_But they all say we won't make it through._

_But I'll be there forever,_

_You will see that it's better_

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true._

_I will not dissapoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

_'Till the end, the end of time._

_Please Be Mine. Woahh.._

_I'm in and out_

_Of love with you,_

_Trying to find_

_If it's really true, nahaha._

_How can I,_

_Prove my love?_

_When they all say_

_I'm not good enough._

_But I'll be there forever,_

_You will see that it's better_

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true._

_I will not dissapoint you,_

_I will be right there for you,_

_'Till the end, the end of time_

_Please Be Mine... Ohhh yeaahh Oh..._

_Woohhoo, yeahh!_

_I can't stop the rain from falling,_

_I can't stop my heart from calling you,_

_It's calling you._

_I can't stop the rain from falling,_

_I can't stop my heart from calling you,_

_It's calling you._

_(I can't stop the rain) I can't stop the rain from falling,_

_I can't stop my heart from calling you, yeahh._

_It's calling you. oohh yeeaahh.._

_But I'll be there forever,_

_You will see that it's better,_

_all our hopes_

_and our dreams will come true,_

_I will not dissapoint you I will be right there for you_

_'Till the end, the end of time_

_Please Be Mine._

Again we clapped and cheered, some cried but we were all happy.

"Okay so we are done. But now I guess we can play football?"Joe asked

Nick.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick smiled, followed by a short hit from Kevin.

"Stupid! I'm sure everyone doesn't want to watch us commit suicide in

snow."Kevin said laughing as they moved everything away.

"Actually, I want to see if Nick got any better."I said smiling and

winking at him.

"Thanks hun."Nick said smiling. The boys all got dressed for outside, I

dressed Gracie up again then slipped my coat on. We all piled out of

the house, Gracie and Rosie went to play on the playplace Denise set

out for them. The girls and I sat down and talked. Nick got tackled by

Joe who laughed then helped him up.

"Don't kill my husband please!"I yelled over. Nick smiled with a small

wave over to me then got back to the game.

"Boys! We are going to go in and open presents in a couple

minutes!"Denise yelled going inside to get everything ready. The boys

did two more plays, just messing around then we all went inside. I sat

on the smallest couch with Nick, a blanket over us and my feet hanging

over his legs with my back on the arm of the chair. Demi and Joe had

the biggest couch so they could fit the baby seat on with them, Mom and

Dad were sitting on the steps, watching over us since they were going

to open their presents last and Kevin and Danielle were sitting on the

floor infront of Nick and me with a glass of wine. Nick and I had diet

cokes in a glass, Demi and Joe had a small glass of wine as did Mom and

Dad.

"Okay the first present is for Uncle Kevy."Gracie said as she slid the

present to Kevin. He slowly opened his present with help from Rosie

like the last 2 Christmas', inside the lovely red paper was a poem

written over-top a wedding photo. They read the poem we all put

together, then started crying a bit.

"Thank you guys."Kevin said wiping his tears and putting the picture to

the side.

"This one is for Daddy."Gracie said sitting in Nick's lap and helping

him unwrap it. After unwrapping it, there was a picture of Nick and I

when we were on our first date, holding hands and smiling while Demi

and Joe were laughing at us.

"Thanks guys."Nick said kissing me then putting the picture down next

to us.

"We looked like total nerds when we were younger."I said laughing at

the picture.

"I remember liking you for the longest time."Joe said laughing.

"Yeah, while we were dating."Demi said laughing.

"I couldn't help it. She was so gorgeous."Joe said looking at the

picture.

"Sorry bro, she's mine."Nick said smiling and kissing me again.

"Eww! This one is for Rosie."Gracie said handing Rosie her gift the

watching her open it.

"Gracie can you help me?"Rosie asked shyly. Gracie helped her open her

present, lookng at the new barbie doll they both screamed with

excitment. Everybody laughed as Kevin had to say no about 20 times

because Rosie was asking if she could open it.

"Who's the next one for Gracie?"I asked her when she walked over to the

Christmas tree.

"Grandma."She said smiling as she handed her the gift. Denise opened

her present carefully, she spotted something shiny and already started

crying. It was a crystal statue of the boys on stage, I personaly cried

when we first got it and had to have Demi wrap it because I couldn't

see but she still loved it.

"Thank you so much Alexis and Demi and Danielle."Denise said.

"Hey!"All the boys said throwing their hands up.

"You guys don't have the kindness to pick this out like the girls

would."She said laughing as the boys sighed.

"Mommy, mommy. This ones for you."Gracie said sitting in Nick's lap and

unwrapping my present for me. The present was a picture of me at my

first Jonas Brothers concert, an I love Nick Jonas t-shirt sith my

phone in my hand, giving the piece sign with the other. I had the same

hat Nick wore today on, smiling like a goof ball at the life sized cut

out. I had my JONAS purse on my right shoulder, Nick Jonas written all

over my converse and then an unfamiliar face in the background.

"You were behind me?"I asked over ot Nick.

"Yes. That's when I truely fell inlove for the first time."He said

sweetly as everybody awed.

"Can I just say one thing?"Joe asked standing up.

"Sure?"We all said confused.

"I am so glad you went with Alexis rather than Miley!"Joe said then sat

down as everyone agreed.

"No contest. I would have chose Alexis over any girl, any day."Nick

said as the tears started to form in my eyes.

"Shut up."I said smiling and looking away as Gracie slid a present over

to Joe.

"Yes!"Joe said picking it up before Gracie smacked his hand.

"That's for Auntie Demi!"She said handing the present to Demi. She got

a picture of us at a Paramore concert. She had on a pair of black

skinnys with a gold star on the right thigh, a black Paramore t-shirt

with black boots and a black purse. I had on a yellow shirt, white

skinny jeans with black combat boots that were completely untied and a

pink purse.

"You were such a colorful person."Demi said laughing.

"You were such a dark person. We were like complete oppisites."I said

laughing as I sipped my drink.

"But completely the same."Demi said reciting the other half of our

chant we had since we were little. I got up, running to her as we both

hugged and cried.

"I love you."I said wiping my tears away as she did the same.

"I love you lots puddin' pop."She said lauhging as we sat down.

"This is such an emotional Christmas."Gracie whine as she opened her

baseball playing barbie doll. She was so happy that she finally found a

tomboy barbie doll. It went on like this for awhile, Joe gertting all

the toys and being happy, the girls getting mosty pictures of teenage

stuff and even little kid things, Kevin and Nick however, were very

different because they didn't get many presents.

"Alexis, Danielle, Kevin and I have something special for you

guys."Nick said walking over to Kevin's jacket and taking two long

boxes out, handing the light blue one to Kevin and keeping the dark

blue one for himself. They handed them to us as I switched so I was

sitting on the floor by Danielle with Nick and Kevin behind us. We

opened them, suprising us with charm bracelets the boys got down

infront of us, taking the bracelets and putting them on our wrists.

"The heart says I love you, the star says Rosie and for Alexis it says

Gracie-Ann and the littlest heart has our innitials."Kevin said picking

at each charm then kissing Danielle as Nick did to me. I looked at the

clock, reading 9:30 I stood up.

"I'm sorry guys but we have to go. Gracie needs to be in bed soon and

Nick has to unpack."I said as we got our coats on, packing up the car

and leaving after our goodbyes. The car ride was mostly a loving

silence with the soft humming of Gracie to the radio, knowing every

song that came on was a giving if you lived with Nick and me. We got

home about 10 mintues later, Gracie ran up to bed, falling asleep

quickly as she waited for Santa to come. Nick unpacked a little bit then walked downstairs, meeting me in the living room to watch a movie.

"How was life without me?"Nick said plopping down next to me, cuddling up.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hated it. I missed you so much."I said putting my head on his chest as he stroked my hair.

"I missed you too."He said kissing the top of my head.

"What do you want to watch?"I asked grabbing the remote.

"Nothing. Just you."Nick said smoothly as he rubbed my arm.

"I love you."I said turning the T.V back off and turning to him.

"I love you too."Nick said sweetly.

"Let's go to sleep."I said as I stood up, pulling my shirt down.

"Presents?"Nick said standing up too as Joe quietly opened the door, Demi following behind him.

"Joe and Demi will get it?"I said as I yawned.

"Yeah. You guys go to sleep."Demi said as they started to put out the presents.

"Gracie's presents are in the closet."I said walking up the steps to our room, turning the light on and sliding my skinny jeans off as I walked to the closet. I took off my shirt, sliding on a big white t-shirt that came down to mid-thigh then walked over to the bed. Nick came out of the bathroom in just his boxers and after being married to him you think I would get use to it but I still smiled. He slowly got in bed next to me, rolling over and putting his arms around me as if it was a reflex, I just chuckled.  
"Sorry, reflex."Nick said laughing as I snuggled back into him.

"Good relfelxes."I said rolling over and kissing him.

"Have I ever told you you're the best wife ever?"Nick asked kissing me.

"Once or twice, but it never gets old."I said kissing him back.

"Well then I guess I'm just going to say it more often."He said kissing me longer and softer, as if it would hurt me.

"I love you more than life."I said as I starred into his eyes, looking at his lips then back at his eyes.  
"I love you more than life is an understatement."He said kissing me with 4 months worth of passion. I rolled over more, hugging his torso as he pulled me closer.

"Not tonight. I love you but Gracie is right in the next room excited to see Santa so probally half asleep."I rambled as Nick stopped me with his lips.

"It's okay hun."He said as he pulled away.

"I still remember when you first kissed me."I said laughing.

"So do I. We had been dating for a month and we were in Joe's room watching a movie.."Nick started.

"And we were playing video games when you guys got the call about tour and you were very excited about it.."I started to finish before Nick cut in.

"And I did this."Nick said kissing me like the first time he kissed me.

"Everyone said we wouldn't make."I said with a slight frown.

"But look how far we've come."He said rolling over and turning off the light.

"At the happiest point in my life."I whispered as Nick wrapped his arms around me again.

"Love you."Nick said getting comfortable.

"I love you too."I said as I fell asleep.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!"Gracie screamed as she jumped on the bed.

"Gracie."Nick groaned as he pulled her down.

"Daddy!"She whined as she laughed.  
"Where's the snooze button?"He said tickling her trying to find it.

"Daddy!"Gracie and I whined.

"I like the sound of that."Nick whispered in my ear as he continued to tickle Gracie who was laughing hystarically.

"Shut up."I said kissing him.

"I wanna unwrap presents."Gracie whined as she sat up, pushing her messy hair out of her face.

"Go wake Uncle Joey up. He'll want to open presents with you."Nick said with an evil grin.

"No Gracie. Get your dad. I'll meet you guys downstairs."I said pushing off Nick's chest then walking into the guest room where Demi and Joe were spread across the bed with their baby in a crib beside them. I walked over to Demi, gently pushing her as she moaned.

"What?"She said sitting up.  
"Time to get up babe."I said throwing her a big shirt, seeing her clothless underneath the bed. She put it on, tieing her hair back like me.

"I sware we were seperated at birth."Demi said looking at our matching skin tone, hair and clothes.

"Maybe. But we are back together now."I said linking arms as we walked downstairs like we were 17 again.


End file.
